1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reproducing device, a reproduction control method and a program, and more particularly, to a reproducing device, a reproduction control method and a program to enable a viewer to view a three-dimensional video in stereovision from the beginning.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the use of television receivers such as LCDs (Liquid Crystal Display) and PDPs (Plasma Display Panel) called flat panel displays have been spreading widely. Furthermore, terrestrial digital broadcasting began from December 2003, such that a viewer can view hi-vision broadcasting with high image quality at home. In addition, a recording and reproducing device compatible with hi-vision has been spreading quickly, such that an environment where it is possible to view hi-vision broadcasting, as well as package media with hi-vision image quality has been becoming prepared. In these circumstances, a flat panel display where it is possible to view three-dimensional video contents has been sequentially introduced.
Three-dimensional video viewing methods can be largely classified into two types, that is, an eyeglasses type, wearing polarization filter eyeglasses or shutter eyeglasses, and an unaided eye type not wearing eyeglasses such as a lenticular type or a parallax barrier type (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-126501). Among them, from the viewpoint of compatibility with two-dimensional video displays, in a standard home, it is expected that a viewing type by an eyeglasses type will be spread in the near future.